Love at The Second Sight
by Naru Shinohara
Summary: Sesuatu yang berbeda dirasakan Akiteru saat kedua kalinya dia bertemu dengan Saeko. Perasaan yang membuatnya nyaman saat bertemu dan sekedar mengobrol dengan wanita itu. Begitu juga yang dirasakan Saeko. AkiteruxSaeko fic! Summary gaje. Mind to RnR?


**Love at The Second Sight**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning!** OOC, typos, etc.

 **Enjoy!**

 _._

Tukishima Akiteru. Putra sulung keluarga Tsukishima itu tengah menghabiskan libur kerjanya di rumah tempat ibu dan adiknya tinggal. Sudah cukup lama lelaki itu tidak pulang ke rumah sederhana keluarganya sejak ia datang untuk melihat pertandingan final permainan bola voli SMA beberapa bulan lalu. Saat ini Akiteru tengah duduk santai di sofa sambil membaca majalah, saat ibunya datang ke ruang tengah sambil membawa tas yang cukup besar.

"Akiteru, ibu akan pergi reuni dengan teman-teman. Sekalian liburan juga. Mungkin ibu baru akan pulang beberapa hari lagi," ujar Nyonya Tsukishima sambil berkemas memasukan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam tasnya. Kedua alis Akiteru berkerut. Bertanya-tanya kenapa sang ibu tidak memberitahunya jauh-jauh hari dan malah mendadak saat beliau sudah mau berangkat.

"Di mana tempatnya?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menutup majalah yang tengah dibaca.

"Di pantai. Ibu akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Jaga dirimu dan Kei baik-baik, ya." Wanita itu tersenyum manis sedangkan alis putra sulungnya masih setia berkerut.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan memasak?"

"Bukannya kau juga bisa memasak?"

"Hanya makan dengan telur dadar setiap hari kurasa bukan ide yang bagus, bu." Akiteru menghela napas.

"Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa membeli makanan di kantin Karasuno," ujar sang ibu enteng.

Si anak hanya mengangguk pasrah lalu mengantarkan wanita itu ke gerbang depan di mana sudah terparkir sebuah mobil minibus dengan beberapa orang di dalamnya yang merupakan teman-teman wanita itu.

"Kalau begitu, ibu berangkat dulu, ya. Sampai nanti!" Wanita berambut coklat itu melambaikan tangannya pada Akiteru dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil yang kemudian melaju semakin menjauh dari kediaman keluarga Tsukishima.

Akiteru hendak masuk kembali ke dalam rumah sebelum akhirnya terhenti karena mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Adiknya, Tsukishima Kei, yang ternyata sudah pulang sekolah berjalan mendekatinya sambil menatap heran ke arah perginya mobil tadi. "Ibu pergi ke mana?" tanya Kei.

"Reunian sambil liburan dengan teman-temannya. Baru akan pulang beberapa hari lagi," jawab Akiteru. Sang adik hanya menggumam sembari menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mendahului yang lebih tua untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu, lalu berbalik untuk menatap Akiteru.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Kei. Lalu kembali berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Akiteru memandang adiknya, lalu tersenyum dan menjawab. " _Okaeri_."

.

Akiteru menghela napas saat menyadari ibunya yang terlalu _excited_ untuk mengikuti acaranya itu sampai lupa membuatkan mereka makan malam terlebih dahulu. Terbukti tidak adanya masakan yang siap untuk dipanaskan di kulkas maupun meja makan. Lelaki itu pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin Karasuno yang tadi dikatakan ibunya, yang jarak nya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah. Tak lupa ia menawari sang adik.

"Kei, aku akan pergi membeli makan malam. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Akiteru sambil memakai jaketnya. Pemuda berkacamata itu berpikir sebentar.

" _Karaage_ ," sahut Kei kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Jaga rumah, ya." Ucapan si kakak disusul gumaman dari si adik. Akiteru lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

.

Berjalan kaki selama sepuluh menit dari rumahnya menuju tempat yang ia tuju sekarang ini bukanlah sesuatu yang melelahkan mengingat Akiteru masih sering berlatih voli di sela waktu luangnya. Sekitar beberapa puluh meter lagi dan Akiteru akan sampai di kantin Karasuno.

Mendengar ada langkah yang memasuki tempatnya, Tanaka Saeko mengucapkan 'selamat datang'. Namun segera terhenti melihat siapa yang datang. Lelaki jangkung yang pernah ia sangka sebagai mata-mata dari tim lawan saat pertandingan final antara Karasuno melawan Shiratorizawa berlangsung.

"He? Kau yang waktu itu?" Saeko terlihat kaget saat bertanya. Mendengar Saeko terpekik sambil menunjuk ke arahnya, Akiteru tersenyum. Ia lalu ingat betapa semangatnya wanita berambut pirang itu saat menyoraki tim Karasuno di pertandingan final.

"Iya, aku yang waktu itu. Yang kau anggap sebagai mata-mata." Rupanya kejadian itu masih membekas di benak Akiteru. Mendengar nada mengejek dan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat dari lelaki di depannya, Saeko tertawa lalu menepuk keras punggung Akiteru.

"Ayolah, lupakan saja. Lagipula itu salahmu sendiri berpenampilan mecurigakan," ujar Saeko sambil kembali tertawa.

"Tsukishima Akiteru, 'kan? Apa yang ingin kau pesan?" sambung wanita pirang sambil tersenyum dan memberikan daftar menu yang tersedia. Akiteru sedikit terkejut saat ia tahu Saeko mengingat namanya.

"Aku ingin pesan dua porsi _karaage_ untuk dibawa pulang. Oh, apakah di sini ada makanan beku?" Saeko berpikir sejenak mendengar kalimat kedua yang dilontarkan Akiteru.

"Sebenarnya di sini kami menyediakan makanan yang sudah dimasak. Tapi aku akan memberimu beberapa persediaan _ebi furai_ beku di kulkas. Ada tambahan lain?" ujar Saeko sambil mencatat apa yang dipesan Akiteru.

"Kurasa aku juga ingin salad mayonnaise." Si lelaki tersenyum. Saeko selesai mencatat, lalu menyerahkan kertas itu kepada juru masak yang membantunya di sana. "Pesananmu akan datang tak lama lagi," ujarnya.

Suasana tempat makan itu tidak terlalu ramai saat ini. Saeko menyajikan segelas teh untuk Akiteru dan menemaninya berbincang sambil menunggu pesanan si lelaki selesai dibuat. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Nostalgia semasa SMA, kegiatan adik mereka di klub voli, dan lainnya. Mungkin karena umur mereka yang tidak begitu jauh berbeda dan beberapa persamaan, mereka bisa mengobrol dengan akur.

Dan lama kelamaan keduanya merasa nyaman dengan itu.

"Saeko! Pesanan yang kau minta sudah selesai!" seru salah satu pegawai kesal karena Saeko tanpa sadar tak kunjung menyahut panggilannya. Kedua lelaki dan wanita itu pun menghentikan perbincangan mereka. Akiteru sudah akan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya untuk membayar, tapi Saeko menolak.

"Kau tidak perlu membayarnya. Sana pulang saja lalu makan," ujar wanita berambut pirang itu. Akiteru merasa tidak enak dan memaksa untuk membayar namun tetap ditolak oleh si pirang.

"Terima kasih, Tanaka- _san_ ," ucap Akiteru. Mendengar panggilan sopan yang ditujukan padanya, Saeko tersenyum.

"Panggil aku Saeko saja. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Akiteru," ujar Saeko yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk kantinnya.

"Baiklah, Saeko. Terima kasih, ya!" Akiteru sedikit menekankan suaranya saat menyebut nama si wanita. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum sebelum berjalan menjauh.

"Datang lagi ya!" Saeko melambaikan tangannya pada Akiteru. Setelah punggung lelaki bermarga Tsukishima itu tidak terlihat lagi, perlahan Saeko menutup wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas dan tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tersenyum setelah tingkah Akiteru tadi. Wanita itu juga memuji dirinya sendiri setelah dapat menyembunyikan kegugupan dan degupan di dadanya saat bertatapan dengan Akiteru. Terdapat perasaan yang asing baginya saat berbincang dan menatap iris coklat Akiteru. Tapi di saat yang sama juga terasa nyaman.

Menyadari namanya dipanggil dari dalam, Saeko kemudian masuk dan berharap Akiteru datang kembali.

.

" _Nii-chan_ , kau lama sekali." Kei memprotes kakaknya yang baru pulang setelah setengah jam berlalu sejak kepergiannya. Akiteru hanya tertawa pelan sambil menyajikan makanan yang dibelinya di piring. Ia kemudian mengambil nasi untuknya dan Kei, lalu menyimpan _ebi furai_ beku ke dalam lemari pendingin.

"Maaf, tadi aku sedikit mengobrol dulu. Dia kakak dari rekanmu di tim voli, 'kan? Tanaka Saeko." Akiteru memastikan dengan bertanya pada Kei yang nenghampirinya menuju meja makan. Keduanya lalu makan malam bersama.

"Kau tahu, Kei? Ternyata dia orangnya baik. Dia menolak saat aku ingin membayar ini. Dia juga enak diajak bicara. Yah, meski penampilannya seperti itu, tapi kita tidak tahu bagimana sifat sebenarnya." Akiteru memulai perbincangan dengang panjang lebar.

"Dan jangan lupa betapa miripnya ia dengan Tanaka- _san_." Kei berujar sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Akiteru tertawa mendengar celetukan adiknya.

"Kurasa dia juga cukup menarik," ujar Akiteru pelan, tapi masih tertangkap samar oleh telinga Kei.

"Apa?" Kei ingin memastikan apa yang barusan dikatakan kakaknya. Namun dengan cepat Akiteru membantah.

"Ah, t-tidak apa-apa. Cepat habiskan makananmu. Kau pasti sudah lapar dari tadi," ujar Akiteru kelewat gugup, yang malah menambah kecurigaan sang adik. Namun Kei tidak ingin repot-repot bertanya lebih lanjut dan memilih menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Seraya menikmati santapannya, Akiteru bertanya-tanya perasaan apa yang sedari tadi dia rasakan. Sesuatu yang dirasakannya saat bertemu dengan wanita bernama Tanaka Saeko itu untuk kali kedua.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Hallo! Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Haikyuu! Ini terinspirasi dari _Stage Play_ Engeki Haikyuu yang Shinka no Natsu di mana banyak sekali _hint_ Akiteru x Saeko dan saya pikir pair itu cocok dan manis-manis gimana gitu /halah. Semoga suka, ya. Maaf kalau gaje dan banyak kekurangannya. Terima kasih sudah membaca!

 _Mind to review? :)_


End file.
